


So Far Away | M.YG

by Shadow_Maven17



Series: Shattering Hearts Series [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School, Mental Health Issues, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Maven17/pseuds/Shadow_Maven17
Summary: "I know one day I'll forget your name, but I will always remember the feeling of your lips against mine." In which an innocent high school crush becomes the reason they all fall apart. |Min Yoongi x OC!| |High School Au!| |Ft. BTS Members!|





	1. Prologue

"Your dad is a murderer." 

 Digging my heels into the dirt, I glanced back over my shoulder at the girl jogging up behind me. "What?" I asked, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. 

 The girl -my classmate, Mi-Cha, bent over on to her knees. "You heard me," she choked out through sputtering pants. "Your father killed your mother, didn't he?" 

 The other students on the track froze around us, their eyes locked on me as they eagerly awaited my response. I brought my attention back to Mi-Cha. "Why would you say something like that?" 

 She glared up at me. "You're avoiding my question." 

 I clenched my hands to fists. "My father wouldn't even think about doing something like that." 

 "Then why the hell haven't any of us ever seen your mother before?" Mi-Cha snapped, raising her voice as she took a step towards me. She jabbed me in the shoulder with her index finger. I didn't dare flinch. "If she isn't dead, then where is she?!"

 The entire class had crowded around us. I could faintly hear the teacher calling to us in the distance, but the ringing in my ears drowned her out. Boiling rage churned within me. I felt a spark flicker behind my eyes, and smolder any rational thoughts. My hands began to tremble at my side, and the back of my throat burned as I ground my teeth. One more word. One more word from this girl's mouth, and I'd break her fucking jaw. 

Then the memory of a warm smile, and two arms opening to hold me flashed across my mind. 'Keep it together, Tiger Cub,' I told myself. 'Don't lower yourself to them. You'll only hurt Papa if you do.'

 Whispers began to float around me. I did my best to ignore them. 

 

 "Why isn't she fighting back?"  

 

 "Wait, is it true?" 

 

 "She's not denying it..." 

 

 I drew a breath.  

 

 "She's a murderer's daughter!" 

 

 I turned on the balls of my feet. 

 

 "Doesn't she care about what happened to her mother?" 

 

 I pushed past the crowd. 

 

 "Her mother." 

 

 I started running. 

 

 "Mother." 

 

 When I disappeared beyond the forest line, I dropped my mask and let the tears stream down my flushed cheeks. My knees buckled beneath me, and I collapsed on to a bed of moss and dirt. Shadows flickered between the trees, dancing to the melancholy melody of my hushed sobs. I buried my face in my hands as my shoulders shuddered and the world around me grew darker and darker. 

 "Mom." 

 

 

 

 "Kyung-mi! I'm over here!" 

 I broke from the metal fence surrounding the school yard, and dashed over to the man waiting at the edge of the sidewalk. Lifting me up, my father wrapped me up in his arms, and smiled brightly before placing a kiss on my cheek. "I missed you, Tiger Cub." 

 "I missed you too, Papa," I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck. 

 He lowered me back to the ground. I took his outstretched hand, and let it envelope my own as he began leading me down the sidewalk. As we crossed the street, I felt my gaze begin to wander to the bustling streets and towering buildings around us. 

 I'll always remember the sky from that day. A clear blue, and so bright I thought someone had replaced it with an enormous crystal. A few pregnant clouds rolled along, gilded in golden light from the sun hovering over the peak of a mountain at the end of the city. Why couldn't the world down here be as calm as the sky above us? Both were ever-changing, but only one seemed to be stable enough not to fall apart.  

 My father nudged my shoulder. "Hey, is something wrong?" 

 For a moment, I said nothing. Then, I tugged on my backpack, and grinned up at him. "No," I chirped. "I just had gym, so I'm a little tired. Other than that, I'm fine." 

 He chuckled. "Then I guess I'll have to make your favourite dinner tonight." 

 My smile only grew, and I leaned into my father as we made our way down the street. 

 That's right, just keep smiling. 

 For as long as it would protect him, I'd wear my smile like a mask. 


	2. 1. Begin

There was nothing special about me. 

 I wasn't some fictional character with outlandish features like violet eyes or hair the colour of a scorching flame. There wasn't any earth-shattering secret about me that everyone was dying to know. Hell, people hardly even glanced my way anymore. I didn't have a tragic backstory where my family was murdered and I was out seeking revenge. My record was clean. I wasn't a spy, or body guard, or idol, and I most certainly was no hero. Even the best word used to describe me was quite common, and wasn't fourteen syllables long with a bajillion different accents. 

 I was ordinary. 

 There wasn't anything about me that made me stand apart from others. I liked it that way. It's easy to hide and walk away when no one even notices you in the first place. That way no questions are asked, no lies are told, and no human interaction is necessary. 

 Introvert paradise. 

 And I had been living in this little bubble for as far back as elementary school. It was peaceful here. No one ever snapped at me for zoning out of conversations or pressured me into doing things I'd rather not. But then again, no one ever waited up for me after class, or invited me to go out with them during our breaks. I'd be lying if I said I didn't get lonely from time to time. Sometimes it's possible to feel completely isolated in a crowd of people. 

 And it's terrifying what a smile can hide. 

 But smile I did as I kicked my feet back and forth under the wooden chair. The black hem of my skirt flapped and floated on a phantom breeze. I frowned. I had always hated skirts, or anything with a skirt for that matter. To me, they always seemed too open, uncomfortable, and just plain inconvenient. What was wrong with a nice pair of shorts or some sweatpants? 

 Sighing, I adjusted the tie around my neck, and tucked it underneath my wool vest. My eyes trailed to the clock hung on the wall across from me. There was twenty minutes until first period started. "Where the hell did he go?" I grumbled to no one in particular. 

 The hands on the clock jerked forward, sending obnoxious ticking noises across the empty office. How could someone stand being in this place all day? The room was so cramped, there was barely any leg-room around the tiny desk and chairs situated on either side of them. A filing cabinet stood to the left of me, parallel to the open window that provided the only sense of an outside world past the white-washed walls and ceiling. Three potted plants rested on the windowsill. I rose from my seat, and sidled towards them. 

 Their vibrant petals were damp and glistening with droplets from a recent watering. I ran my fingers along the smooth, silky stems and leaves. A small gust of wind seeped in through the window, straying my dark hair from where I had pulled it over one shoulder. "So much for having a good-hair-day today," I muttered, removing the elastic from my wrist. 

 As I tied back my hair, I let my gaze wander to the courtyard beyond the glass window. Students flocked about, and chatted amongst their groups with massive grins spread across their faces. Right now, this was all that mattered to them. School, friends, family and nothing else. And soon, I would be one of them. 

 The door handle turned behind me, and I heard someone enter the office. "You're already up and looking around, I see." 

 Rotating on my heels, I turned to face the corpulent, middle-aged man, and bowed. "I was looking at the other students, Mr. Lee." 

 The principal chuckled, and gestured for someone out in the hallway to enter as he took his seat behind his desk. Another student strolled into the office, her chin held high as she beheld me like I was some sort assignment she had been given. 

 "Ms. Han, this is Ms. Choi. She will be in your homeroom class this year, and I have asked that she briefly show you around the school before class begins," Mr. Lee said. 

 My lips formed a tight line. The girl bobbed her chestnut head. "I won't be able to show you much, since we only have fifteen minutes. But, I can show you everything that's on our way to homeroom." 

 I nodded. "Thank you." 

 She playfully batted her hand at me. Then, we both turned and gave one last bow to Mr. Lee before we exited his office together. I slung my backpack over my shoulder, and followed after the other student. "I'm Hani, by the way," she said. 

 I met her smile. "Kyung-mi. It's nice to meet you." 

 She hummed in response, and we turned down the hallway. For a awhile, we were met with silence. The only sound that could be heard was the clacks of our shoes echoing across the walls. Until Hani turned to me, and said, "So, tell me about yourself." 

 "What would you like to know?" I replied.

 She shrugged her shoulders. "Anything, really. Just tell me something important about you, something you feel that I should know." 

 I bit down on my lip. "I'm terrible at introductions." 

 Hani snorted. "That's fair," she said. "Then, why don't we try this? I'll say something about myself, and you repeat it, but change what I say so it applies to you." 

 I nodded. 

 "My name is Choi Hani. I'm seventeen years old, and I am in my third year. My birthday is May fourteenth, and my favourite subject is English, while my least favourite is Social Sciences," she told me. 

 I thought about my response for a moment, before I said, "My name is Han Kyung-mi. I'm seventeen years old, and I am in my third year. My birthday is November twenty-second, and my favourite subject is Music, while my least favourite is Math." 

 Hani chuckled, and her smile only grew. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" 

 Holding on to the railing as we began descending the stairs, I shook my head. "I guess you're right." 

 Turning right at the bottom of the stairwell, Hani led me down yet another corridor. There was no way I wasn't going to get lost in this place. We had only just left the principal's office, and my head was already spinning from all turns and identical walls. If I didn't know any better, I could have mistaken this highschool for a labyrinth. 

 As if reading my thoughts, Hani stated, "Yeah, this place sure is big, but you get used to it after a while. Just make sure you know how to get to your classes, and you should be fine. When in doubt, stick to the right walls and you'll eventually make it to the courtyard.

 "Speaking of," she continued. "the courtyard is just outside these doors up ahead. All of the students will have gathered out here before classes begin, so it'll be a little crowded. It'd be a good idea for you to stay close to me, so we don't get separated." 

 "Noted." 

 "You can even hold my hand if you like," she added coyly. 

 I scowled at her, and Hani thrusted open the doors as laughter broke from her lips. 

 In all honesty, I wasn't even remotely surprised when the majority of the students didn't so much as glance our way. But then another girl, likely her friend, ran over to Hani, and pulled her into possibly the biggest bear-hug I had ever seen. Then a few more students flocked around her, until they formed a barrier between us. 

 Rolling my eyes, I sighed and continued on without her. I crossed the courtyard, my hands clasped on to the straps of my bag as I made my way to the front doors. A gentle breeze brushed against me, sending the late winter chill crawling up my spine. My exhale floated before my eyes in fading puffs of vapor, and I clenched my jaw to keep it from chattering. 

 A horde of students swarmed around the front entrance of the building. Nope. There was no way I was dealing with crowds this early in the morning. Even if I somehow managed to navigate my way through that, I still had no clue where I was supposed to go now that Hani had forgotten about me. 

 I halted my gait, and searched around for somewhere secluded. The only place in the entire courtyard where no students seemed to be was around a hulking oak tree beside the South Wall. I sauntered over to it, marveling at how the knots and branches appeared to spread out and claw their way across the grey sky. Winter had stripped them of their buds and leaves, and wore the dark wood down until ridges ran across the bark. I traced my fingers along the gnarled patches, around swirls and bumps, and I didn't care that I might get a splinter. 

 Pulling away, I lowered myself to the tan, dead grass the lay around the trunk. I removed a slip of paper from my pocket as I tucked my legs beneath me, and unfolded the note. 

 

Homeroom: 309

\- Your schedule for this semester will be 

given to you by your homeroom teacher.

 

"Who the hell are you?" 

 Startled, I jerked up to my feet, and clenched the paper between my hands. I spun around to find another student leaning against the trunk of the tree. He stared at me blankly. "Who are you?" he repeated, dragging out each word as if I didn't speak the same language as him. 

 "I heard you the first time," I snapped. 

 He retorted, "Then why didn't you answer me?" 

 "Because you scared me." 

 The other student paused. "I'm assuming you're new here." 

 I nodded, and slipped the note back into my pocket. He rubbed his head. "I'll let this pass since it's your first day. But, the next time I see you sitting here, I won't be so nice." 

 Nice? This is what him being nice was? I snorted. "You don't own this tree, it's part of the school's property. You can't tell me where I can and can't sit." 

 He stepped towards me. "Let me ask you a question," he said in a low voice. "Do you see anyone else standing around here?" 

 I shook my head, all the other students seemed to be avoiding it like it had the plague or something. "No, but it's just a tree." 

 "It's not just a tree!" he spat, and jerked a finger towards one of the larger branches. "Two years ago, a girl died here." 

 I stumbled back. "What?" 

 "She hung herself during P.E." Furrowing my brows, I watched his hands clench to fists. "The other students were doing their laps around the school when they found her, but she was already dead." 

 My mouth and throat suddenly dried out, and I swallowed hard. The other student clicked his tongue in annoyance. "No one hangs around here out of respect for her. This is a grave." 

 "And yet, you're here, too," I countered. Why the hell was I arguing with him? The way he spoke to me was infuriating. But still, this was unlike me. 

 "Because I saw you head over here, idiot." 

 "Look," I said. "I know what I did was disrespectful, but it was an honest mistake. No one told me not to come around here, so don't call me an idiot. You're being a jerk." 

 With that, I rolled on my heels, and began storming off towards the entrance of the school. 

 "Why did you come over here in the first place?" 

 I froze. "What?" 

 "You came over to where no one was, instead of finding some other students and talking to them," he explained. "I want to know why." 

 There was a pause. 

 "Following the majority has only ever gotten me everywhere but where I want to be." 

 And I walked away. 

 As I neared the edge of the crowd, I looked back over my shoulder at the boy next to the tree. 

 He ran his fingers through his dark, windwept hair. Then his hand fell limply to his side, and he stared at the barren oak. Even with the distance between us, I couldn't mistaken the desolation in his onyx eyes. His shoulder slumped and his back hunched over as if invisible chains were dragging down his stature. There was a shadow hanging over him. It only flickered in and out of sight for brief moments, but those milliseconds were enough for me to see it was there. 

 How long had it been since he saw the light? 

 And what exactly made it disappear in the first place? 

 

 

 

 When I found Hani again, she was bent over at a 90° angle and spewing out apologies as if she were rapping. 

 Raising my hands to tell her it was alright, I managed to get her to quiet down before her scene attracted too much attention from the other students. 

 Though trailed by a few of her friends, Hani led me back into the school, and up to the third floor. Her friends chatted behind us, to which Hani made the odd comment that caused them to break out into a fit of contagious laughter. I smiled to myself. This was what it was like to be a teenager. 

 Then my breath hitched in my chest as Hani threw open the door, and the others stepped inside. I froze in the doorway. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to keep following them. But, no matter how hard I tried to convince them to move, my legs remained rooted to the ground. The steady rudiments of my heart beat increased tenfold, and my lungs felt like someone had wrapped an elastic band around them. My hands trembled violently, and I could hardly think with how quickly my head was spinning. 

 A gentle hand on my shoulder lifted me from my panic, and brought me back to the hallway. An older woman smiled down at me, her ashen curls swaying as she inclined her head. "You must be Ms. Han." 

 I nodded. "Yes, I am." 

 Her warm eyes twinkled. "My name is Mrs. Yang. I'll be your homeroom teacher this year." 

 "It's nice to meet you," I said politely. 

 Mrs. Yang nodded. "The same goes to you, dear." Then she peered into the classroom. "Are you nervous?" 

 "Terrified." 

 She chuckled, and the bell sounded throughout the school. "Well, it's not like we have any time to prepare for this now. How about we go in and introduce ourselves together?" 

 Not trusting my voice, I gave a distant nod. 

 Mrs. Yang entered the classroom first. She stopped before her desk, and placed her bag below. I stood beside her, keeping my head down as she addressed the class. "Good morning, students," she greeted them. "My name is Mrs. Yang, and I will be your homeroom and English teacher for this year. As you all are well aware, not only will this be my first year teaching you, but we also have a new student." She looked to me and whispered, "Would you please introduce yourself?" 

 I tilted my head up to make eye-contact with my classmates. A few dozen pairs of eyes focused on me. Completely self-conscious, I did my best to keep my voice steady as I said, "My name is Han Kyung-mi, and I am from Busan. I look forward to spending my final year of high school with all of you." 

 Then I bowed to them, and Mrs. Yang nudged my shoulder. I looked up at her, watching as she pointed towards the wall on the far left. "There's an empty desk over there." She pulled the class list from her desk. "Why don't you go have a seat in front of Min Yoongi?" 

 I drew a deep breath. Finally, it was time for me to forget about everything and begin again.

 Bringing my eyes from the teacher, I made my way over to the direction she pointed to. Then, my gaze met the guy who would be sitting behind me for the rest of the year. Gritting my teeth, I took my seat before him, and strained not to groan out loud. 

 Min Yoongi, the guy who I had snapped at below the branches of the bare oak tree, glared up at me. 

 Ah, fuck.


End file.
